


caramel (joshler)

by thesnapwasbrutal



Category: BLURRYFACE - Twenty One Pilots (Album), Twenty One Pilots, Twenty One Pilots - Twenty One Pilots (Album)
Genre: Bakery, Bottom Tyler, Engaged, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Food Porn, Gay, Gay Josh, Gay Sex, Gay Tyler Joseph, Kinky Shit, Kinky Tyler Joseph, Lots of it, Love, M/M, Shameless Smut, Syrup, Top Josh, gay af, kinky Josh Dun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 05:32:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19192771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesnapwasbrutal/pseuds/thesnapwasbrutal
Summary: “You know what it would taste better on?”“What?”“You.”





	caramel (joshler)

Tyler’s hands ached as he stirred the runny golden syrup.

The twenty-eight-year-old man owned a bakery passed down to him from his father, who earned it from his father. The bakery had been the family for three generations and it was now Tyler’s responsibility to maintain it. The shop was very popular, with up to 60 customers a day. Everything in the bakery was hand made, so that meant Tyler had to make all cakes the day before, as he was now.

He was stirring vigorously, as his grandfather's instructions said, even if it made his hand want to fall off. Drops of golden caramel were on the steel counter, but Tyler paid no mind to them. All he wanted to do was to improve his syrup.

The baker had been trying to perfect his caramel syrup which had received some… complaints that it was too sweet. It was caramel… what did they expect? Tyler couldn’t ignore the complaints when they piled up though, so here he was struggling for two hours trying to perfect it. He would call his husband-to-be every time his finished making a bowl, saddened when he would say it needed development. You would think that a game designer would say that.

Tyler beat the liquid for over 10 minutes and he swore he was getting a workout. At least it would pay off if it failed. When the caramel reached a smooth, silky consistency, he dipped his finger in the white bowl before he tasted it. His eyes widened as he stared at the bowl.

“Dude!” He called out loud to his fiancé.

“Yes, Ty?” The baker heard as Josh, his fiancé, hugged him from behind. “Am I tasting again?” He asked with a smirk as he looked down at the glistening caramel in the bowl. Josh had quite the sweet tooth, so being in love with a baker was his dream come true.

“Are you complaining?” Tyler asked grinning as he tasted the caramel again. “I thought you loved being my taster.”

“You know I do… even if it’s horrible.” Josh said smiling, earning a fake gasp from Tyler.

“You thought the last bowl was horrible?” The baker said dramatically, making Josh laugh.

“You said it yourself, baby.”

The last bowl of caramel he made was indeed, terrible. There was too much sugar and not enough vanilla, leaving a sharp and sour after taste. He wasn’t proud, as it took quite the blow to his baker ego, so Tyler wasted no time as he dipped his finger in the delicious caramel again, shoving it into his fiancé’s mouth. The baker turned around as he patiently waited to see his reaction.

Josh closed his eyes as the sweet flavour coated his tongue as he hummed with delight. He licked his lips as he savoured the perfect taste of the syrup.

“Shit,” Josh said as he opened his eyes to his fiancé grinning like an idiot. “That’s perfect. Oh god. I can still taste it… really good, Ty.”

“You like it?” Tyler asked, blushing lightly with a wide smile on his face.

“Fuck yeah, Ty,” Josh confirmed, dipping his own two fingers in and licking them clean. “We need to try this with cake.”

At his request, Tyler rushed to the gigantic fridge opposite the counter and pulled out a leftover slice of his best selling plain vanilla. He walked back to his fiancé watching as he still tasted the syrup, shooing him away when he started using a spoon after he snatched it from his grasp.

Tyler drizzled the golden sauce over the fluffy cake, watching as the sponge-like food slowly sucked it in. Josh watched with hungry eyes as Tyler turned to him, handing him the spoon.

“Go ahead,” Tyler said. He chuckled at Josh’s quick motions, digging into the slice and shoving a piece in his mouth. The older man, although he wasn’t acting like it, let out a long groan as he jumped in glee.

“I’m guessing it’s good?” The baker smiled at Josh. He might have been enjoying his reaction too much, but he’d keep that to himself.

Josh nodded his head rapidly, loving the sweet caramel. “You know what it would taste better on?” The older asked, with a barely visible smirk.

“What?” Tyler asked ready to grab whatever dessert Josh wanted.

“You.”

Tyler’s cheeks reddened as he turned away from the other. Even though they had been together for five years, he still felt shy when he blushed. It was something he couldn’t help, even though he knew the older loved to see him flushed.

“Joshhh….” Tyler said as his face heated up. The man gasped when he felt Josh hug him from behind and kiss the back of his neck, making the baker shiver in delight.

“Baby, please?” Josh mumbled as he knew Tyler knew what he was asking for. “Just a little this time…” He said, nipping at his skin.

Tyler tried to suppress a whine as Josh groaned behind him.

“We could do it right here, baby. Right on the counter…” Josh said, earning a whimper from the baker. “You like that? Want to get fucked on the counter?” He inquired, turning Tyler around and caging him between his arms against the surface. He wedged a knee in-between his legs, gently rubbing his growing erection, receiving a shy moan.

“Look at that…” Josh cooed with a smirk, watching as Tyler adverted his eyes from him. “Baby boy wants it.” He said, running a hand over Tyler's cheek before gently grabbing his jaw and making him face him. Tyler let out a small breath, biting his lip as he stared into Josh’s lust filled eyes. The boy whimpered when Josh glanced at his lips.

“Don’t you want this, baby?” Josh asked lowering his knee, watching as Tyler’s eyes widened in panic.

“I-i do…” Tyler said weakly, leaning closer to his fiancé, pouting when he shook his head.

“Couldn’t hear you…” Josh chuckled as he reached to the side and dipped his finger into the caramel _again_ , licking it off slowly, sighing as it touched his tongue. “Say it quick, baby…”

“I-i…” Tyler exhaled as he calmed his nerves. “I want this. I want this, Josh.”

The older nodded, easing his newly caramel coated finger in-between Tyler’s plump lips, making him taste his perfect syrup. Tyler’s eyes fluttered shut as he sucked on Josh’s finger, loving the luscious flavour.

“Mmm… you like it?” Josh’s voice rasped, thick with arousal from watching his fiancé suck on his finger.

Tyler nodded, gasping as he felt Josh’s knee returned between his legs with his hands on his ass, making him moan. Josh relished in the Youngers heavenly sound before removing his finger from his mouth and crashing his lips against Tyler’s.

They could taste the flavour of the baker's creation as their tongues battled for dominance. Josh easily won, searching Tyler’s sugar coated mouth, earning muffled moans. Tyler snaked a hand in Josh’s hair, clinging onto his brown locks. The baker let out a small whimper as he felt a hand smother a cold liquid on his jaw and neck. He felt Josh smirk against his lips before detaching, moving slightly to kiss his jaw.

Josh let out a small moan as he tasted the syrup on Tyler’s delicious skin- he couldn’t decide which he loved more. Tyler moaned and he tightened his grip on Josh’s hair, rolling his hips onto his lover's knee.

The older smiled at the baker as he pulled away, making him whine. “Let’s not get too excited, baby boy.” He said as he moved Tyler to sit on the counter.

“Josh~” Tyler whined, before being silenced by Josh’s finger.

“No complaining, or we stop now,” Josh said, his voice lowering.

Tyler licked his lips as he loved his fiancé’s commanding tone. He nodded slowly, staring at the man in front of him.

“Take it off, baby,” Josh said, pointing at Tyler’s button up shirt with multiple stains.

Tyler nodded submissively, his fingers dancing over the buttons as he slowly undid his shirt. He _accidentally_ fumbled, taking his time to tease the waiting man gazing at him, waiting patiently. When he finally slipped off the article of clothing, Josh’s hand, covered in caramel, smoothed down his chest and nipples. The younger shivered, feeling the liquid slowly drip down his torso.

The older soon started his assault, slowly making his way from Tyler’s neck to his collarbones, where he sucked a few hickeys while eliciting small but beautiful whimpers and moans from him. He soon reached his baby boy’s right nipple and licked the caramel around it, making Tyler squirm. He knew he loved having his nipples played with, but Josh would tease him.

T’was revenge for the shirt, after all. _What?_ You thought he would let it slide?

Josh looked up at Tyler who looked down at him pleadingly.

“ _Please_ , Josh.” He breathed out, earning a small smile from the older.

“Since you asked so _nicely…_ ”

Josh continued his assault, only this time running his tongue over the boy’s nipples. Tyler let out a loud moan, encouraging Josh. He reached to Tyler’s left nipple with his hand and pinched the rosy bud, loving his whimpers and squeals. He flicked his tongue over the pink buds, watching as Tyler let out strings of incoherent words. Josh switched attention, making the baker cry out.

Soon, Josh drew his face from his lover's body, licking his lips and fingers. He was enjoying this very much, and from the looks of it, so was Tyler.

His face was flushed and sweaty and his breaths were quick and deep. His chest was licked clean. Tyler looked Josh up and down shyly. His eyebrows raised when he noticed the strain in his pants. Him, being the good boy he was, jumped off the counter, looked straight into the perplexed eyes of Josh and dropped to his knees. Josh looked down at him and smiled kindly, and Tyler assumed that was the go-ahead.

He slowly pulled down the zipper maintaining eye contact as Josh sighed at the slight release of pressure. Tyler shimmied his pants down, gawking at his fiancé’s length. Even though they had done this countless times before, Tyler couldn’t get over the fact that Josh was that big.

Tyler feathered slight kisses on Josh’s clothed length, before pulling his boxers down. His cock sprung free, hitting his stomach. Tyler sighed dreamily as with one hand he held the base before planting kissed on the flushed head. Josh let out a small groan as he watched baby boy take in the tip in his mouth. Tyler bobbed his head, gently sucking as he watched Josh become impatient through his eyelashes. The sides of his mouth curved up as he slowed down, licking the slit instead.

Josh let out an annoyed grunt, watching as Tyler teased him mercilessly.

Tyler’s eyes widened as if he remembered something. Josh looked down at him and smirked, handing him the bowl of caramel. Tyler dipped two of his fingers and ran them up and down Josh’s length before sucking on the tip and going further, tasting the slight saltiness mix with the sweetness of the caramel.

_Add a pinch of salt_

The baker made a mental note before going as far as he could without choking, hearing Josh let out a small whimper. Tyler repeated the action twice, earning a loud moan from the man above.

“F-fuck…” Josh cursed as Tyler blew him. He almost forgot that his fiancé had a talent for giving head.

The older threaded his hands through Tyler’s loose curls, pulling on them and Tyler began to enjoy the taste and feeling, going faster. Josh was beginning to lose himself, moaning more frequently and jerking his hips more often. Tyler loved though, the pleasurable sting from his hair being pulled on. The way his eyes watered when Josh thrusted in his mouth. And, oh, his sounds. His moans and grunts filled Tyler’s ears like a symphony.

Tyler pulled off when he could no longer taste the syrup. He stood up before his lips were pulled into a hunger driven kiss. Josh pulled off his pants and underwear before he lifted him by his thighs and placed him back on the counter, pushing his chest down. He lifted Tyler’s legs over his shoulders and lowered his head.

Tyler felt the olders breath over his hole as he shook in anticipation. He gasped as he felt a cold liquid being poured over his thighs and ass.

_Of course._

Tyler sighed as he felt his lover lick his thighs all over. Every inch of skin was kissed by Josh as the baker let out whimpers.

“J-osh…”

Tyler mewled when Josh licked his hole in one thick line. The older licked and lapped up the sugar as he pleasured his baby boy at the same time. Tyler let out a wanton moan as Josh’s middle finger entered his tight ring of muscle. The older smirked as he continued to eat out his baby boy’s ass while fingering him.

Tyler's noises were becoming more high pitched and feminine as Josh added more fingers, going up to four. Tyler was pushing down on his fiancé’s fingers, doing all the work and letting Josh watch.

“Fuck, baby boy…” Josh said after Tyler let out a long moan. “You’re so hot…” He said, making Tyler's cheeks warm up. “Wanna feel my cock?”

Tyler frantically nodded his head, letting out a cry when Josh removed his fingers leaving him so dreadfully empty. He sat up about to whine and complain when he remembered what Josh said earlier. He saw Josh look at him with a cocked eyebrow before nodding.

“Sit back, Tyler,” Josh said, his voice heavy. “Patience.”

Tyler did as he said, going into his previous position, before feeling the hot tip of Josh’s cock at his entrance. His lover slowly pressed in, making Tyler moan heavenly.

“Fu-ck, F-uck…!” Tyler panted as he loved the burn of the stretch. “More, Josh! Mmm–”

“Fuck…” Josh cursed at his fiancé, loving the way he begged. “You like it, baby boy?”

Tyler let out a pornographic moan as he mouthed the word yes, his head too far gone in the pleasure of it all.

“Baby, words. Use your words.” Josh said smiling down at Tyler, not moving.

“Fuck! Yes, Josh!” Tyler squealed, his eyes tearing up from sexual frustration. “I love it… _please–_ ” He whined just wanting Josh to move.

The older was satisfied as he slowly began pounding into Tyler, indulging in his sweet sounds. Josh looked down at Tyler as his heart swelled up with love for the baker. He loved him beyond compare. Josh leaned down and captured Tyler's lips in a slow kiss. Tyler moaned into it as his hands found Josh’s hair. The older moved to his neck leaving marks for everyone to know that Tyler was his and _his alone._

“H-harder…”

Tyler moaned out as Josh complied at his request, slamming his hips into his. Skin on skin and moans was all could be here during their sensual act. Josh grunted when Tyler started to meet his thrusts with his hips, rolling them upwards.

Josh stared at Tyler as his face contorted in pleasure. Tyler opened his eyes and met Josh’s eyes as he started tearing up.

“F-fuck…” He said slowly capturing Josh’s lips for once before separation. “I love you so much…” Tyler said, a tear spilling down his cheek.

Josh’s hand wiped away the tear as the slowed down hitting his baby’s prostate, enjoying his meals. “I love you, Tyler.”

“Right there, Josh! Oh god~” Tyler said as he reached his climax, his fiancé not far behind.

Tyler’s neglected cock spurted white ropes of cum onto his stomach as he thrashed his head from overstimulation, his face stained with tears. He loved it.

“Fuck… F–” Josh said as he approached his climax, his thrusts becoming sloppy as his hips stuttered as he came inside Tyler, filling him up with his hot seed. Tyler moaned as he felt the warmth fill him up before he sat up and grabbed Josh’s face and kissed him hard.

Josh let out a chuckle as their lips separated. “I might have used more than a little…” He said glancing at the empty bowl, slowly pulling out of Tyler.

“Worth it.” 

**Author's Note:**

> the idea came to me when i was baking...


End file.
